


shiro is valid as hell

by wingedsquirrel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trichotillomania, also this is cheesy as hell, this is probably ooc but oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedsquirrel/pseuds/wingedsquirrel
Summary: 5 times Shiro gave something to Keith and 1 time Keith gave something to Shiro





	1. attack of the ants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first vld fic even though ive been here since s2??? anyways s6 ruined me so now i am rushing to make happy stuff before s7 also ruins me
> 
> *sends hugs*

His first thought is, “Oh wow, that hurts, I wonder what it is,” and then he looks down.

His second thought, as he jumps up and down, frantically trying to shake off the wave of fire ants crawling up his legs while Keith went off to _God_ knows where, is, “I’ve been in Texas for _way_   too long.”

* * *

Summers in Texas are hot.

Summer in Texas is the clinking of ice in a glass of cool sweet tea, sticky juice running down your hands as you sink your teeth into a slice of watermelon, running barefoot through the grass and dodging errant anthills before launching yourself into the pool, collapsing of exhaustion on the porch as the smell of barbeque fills your nostrils, finding all the ways to _escape_ the perpetual heat…

And the two of them are _outside_. Working. _Willingly_ braving the intense heat. Even though it’s no longer in the three digits and the sun is finally setting, it still feels like someone lit a furnace outside.

But, the shed was falling apart, and as Keith had said, “If you want somethin’ done, but no one’s around to do it but yourself, then no one’s gonna do it for you, and nothin’s gonna get done,” and so, here they are.

Shiro keeps brushing his bangs back across his sweat soaked brow as they sway back, obstructing his vision.

“You’re really gonna grow out your hair?” Keith asks.

“Yeah, I’m getting tired of it. Thought it’d be a nice change.”

His bangs fall back into his face. He brushes them away aggressively, to no avail.

“It’ll look good regardless. Could you hand me that board? And two nails?”

Everything’s great. And then Shiro’s leg starts to itch.

* * *

It turns out that fire ants don’t appreciate their home being destroyed, but they’re an invasive species anyways so who cares.

Also, Keith can work a water hose. Never has water felt so refreshing on a hot summer day.

Keith stirs a good spoonful of baking soda into water before he demands,

“Shiro, take off your pants. Actually, just take off everything, I’ll dump it in the wash.”

“Wait, what?”

“It’s good that you’re not allergic, but really, you have ants in your pants. Literally.”

Shiro complies, emptying his pockets before handing over his wet jeans, followed by his socks and t-shirt. Keith tosses the damp garments into the washing machine before he begins to apply the baking soda solution to the rapidly swelling ant bites all over Shiro’s legs.

“Here.”

“Huh?”

Shiro places a white stone in Keith’s hand.

“I found it. It was really smooth.”

“…Was this in the bag of gravel we were using to stabilize the foundation?”

“…”

“It was, wasn’t it.”

“… _Maybe_ …”

“You’re lucky I like you so much.”

“And I’m lucky you know the cure to fire ant bites.”

“Sap.”

 


	2. pidge is a gremlin-bird

He’s not really used to sleeping surrounded by other people.

* * *

Apparently there was a systems malfunction that messed with the whole Castle, shutting down the power for a couple ticks, before the Castle powered back up again. Everything seemed fine, but Coran wanted to conduct a full search on the whole Castle to make sure nothing had been tampered with, and so here they are, sleeping bags spread out in the dining hall.

“How am I supposed to sleep without figuring out how those crystals work?! Coran, you have to let me back in my room, I’ll be super quick, I’ve just gotta grab them.”

“Pidge, I can’t let anyone back in their room, I’m conducting a systematic maintenance for each level, and currently, that includes all living quarters. You’re just going to have to wait until tomorrow.”

“But—”

“No buts.”

Coran smooths out his mustache. Someone snickers in the background.

“What am I supposed to do now?”

“Well, you can go to sleep like everyone else. Look, Shiro’s asleep already. Allura’s asleep. Hunk fell asleep like, an hour ago, and _I_ need my beauty sleep.”

Lance proceeds to cross his legs in his blue lion pajamas, pulls his blue lion covers up to his chin, and slides a pale blue lion mask over his eyes. He falls asleep immediately.

Keith hears Pidge groan with frustration before flopping back on a pile of pillows.

“Hey, Pidge. Toss me a pillow?”

“No. This is my nest.”

“…Ok? I’m not asking for all of them. I just want one.”

“No, this is my nest. Go ask Hunk.”

Keith rolls his eyes before turning to Hunk, who is fast asleep, mumbling about sanitary issues.

“…cross contammmmmation…shleep fibers…o…en….deep clean…..mmm….”

Keith turns back to Pidge, who has disappeared in the pile of pillows. Pidge appears to have been absorbed by the nest.

Over the intercom, Coran whispers, “I’ll continue to conduct more tests. I’m turning off the lights. Good night paladins.”

Keith, who still doesn’t have anywhere to rest his head, pulls his sleeping bag around himself. He feels constricted, knowing everyone is asleep around him, but unable to see anyone in the dark. The small amount of light that shines under the doorway illuminates several locks of Shiro’s white hair.

He scoots closer to Shiro before whispering,

“Hey, you still awake?”

He waits a little, before tapping Shiro’s side. After a minute or so, Shiro rolls over, relinquishing a slightly smushed pillow before readjusting, and then Keith is the only one awake.

“Thanks,” he whispers, and tries his best to get comfortable, but gives up quickly. He ends up staring at Shiro’s back, the way the blanket is tangled around his ankles, the way Shiro’s body slopes up. And up. And up. And then Keith is looking at Shiro’s head, and wow, his hair has gotten even longer hasn’t it? Except there’s this one spot where some of Shiro’s hair has been mussed back in his sleep, revealing a hardly noticeable, tiny patch of scalp—maybe the size of a quarter—which is slightly raised.

Keith blinks his eyes a couple times before looking back to make sure he’s not imagining—and, nope, he’s not imagining it.  Shiro’s stress has continued to manifest itself in the white streak of hair that has grown along with the rest of the surrounding inky black, culminating in…a bald spot?

Is he losing hair too?

Keith dismisses the idea after realizing that Shiro’s hair hasn’t thinned out in general and his hairline hasn’t receded either. The patch is too concentrated to have fallen out on its own, and not only is the hair around it short, but practically nonexistent. It’s as if…he pulled it out? That would explain the skin being red and irritated, but…why?

Keith doesn’t realize that he’s on the train to sleepy town until his neck gives out repeatedly as he tries to shake himself awake. Then it’s a downhill battle and he, too, falls asleep.

 

When he shrugs off the sleeping bag, the last to do so, something nags at the back of his mind but he can’t remember…

There’s a far off crash, followed by the sounds of fighting.

“Can I get a crystal. Can I Pleease get a crystal.”

What is his life.


End file.
